


Birthday Embarrassment

by localyss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, at least implied ereri, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localyss/pseuds/localyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa likes to throw themed birthday parties just for Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elany/gifts).



> 4/8/14 People are still leaving kudos for this fic. AAAAHH THANKS SO MUCH! You guys fuel my need to write!
> 
> I'm writing something right now and hopefully I have enough juice to finish it before the end of the month.
> 
> \--
> 
> This is my first contribution to the fandom. I have just gotten back to writing so don’t expect too much. This was so much fun to write since I was trying my best not to make so much noise at the dead of the night
> 
> Inspired by Elany's adorable work 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Also someone teach me how to write funny things because I'm really lost!~~

Eren hated the birthday parties that Mikasa throws for him. Sure the food was great and she only invited their close friends and his boyfriend, Levi, but that doesn’t mean he’ll enjoy it. Especially if it was a themed party, Eren couldn’t forget last year’s party when all of them were forced into some kind of soldier’s uniform which he was sure was some BDSM inspired shit will all that straps although he couldn’t complain later that night when Levi took his time taking them off one by one so that he could give Eren his birthday present.

“Do I really have to wear this black shirt Mikasa? I mean it is my birthday, can’t I wear another color.” Mikasa gave him the stink eye “Eren I was kind this year I asked you which theme you liked- “ He sighed “Mikasa you made me choose between frilly maid, a cowboy and this black shirt.” She narrowed her eyes. “So?” He sighed again “Never mind!” She smiled. “Good, now get your ass out there and be happy birthday boy and call Armin for me will you.” Eren nodded and went backyard that was filled with people in black shirts, as soon as he spotted Armin he called him over and said that Mikasa needed him.

Just then he was pulled to the side by Levi. “Mikasa went easy on you this year.” Eren gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, “Yeah, this is the closest to a normal birthday that I’ve ever had.” Levi snaked his arm around Eren’s torso. “We should really be grateful because it’ll be easier to give you your birthday gift later. Levi started kissing his neck, Eren blushed from the attention that was suddenly given to him and broke away from Levi. “Oh man Levi, keep it in your pants till tonight will ya, we’re still in broad daylight.” Levi only chuckled making Eren blush more.

“Jeez Yeager, get a room will you, some of us are trying to enjoy the party.” Jean called out from the other side of the backyard. Eren chose to ignore the comment from his horse-faced friend and went to the rest of his friends to talk to them and receive their greetings. All of them expressed how grateful they are that Mikasa toned down his themed birthday party this year.

Mikasa and Armin arrived at the backyard carrying a small paintbrush and a small can of white paint.

“Time to have some fun!” Eren felt chills going down his spine when he heard the statement.

Mikasa stepped up. “Okay here are the rules, birthday boy is going to be blind folded, no excuses, also I have a bunch of sticks on my hand, whoever get’s the shortest get’s to paint Eren’s shirt! Which he would be wearing next week to school, I’ll make sure of it.” Connie and Sasha shouted their excitement. Statements like “I’m gonna draw a dick.” and “I’ll make it jean’s face” were all Eren understood while they gathered around Mikasa to see who would be the lucky person. All Eren managed was “The fuck Mikasa?”

“Aw man!”

“So close!”

“And here I thought I could get some revenge”

Eren gulped afraid of who was given the chance to design his shirt, knowing Mikasa she would make sure that Eren wore the shirt when they went to school next week.

“Go easy on him Mikasa” Eren heard Levi say. Mikasa turned around to face Eren with a conniving smile plastered on her face. Eren paled at the sight. ”Mikasa, I’m your brother remember, I’ve been nice to you haven’t I?” Eren was begging, he knows Mikasa, he knows that she knows his deepest darkest fear. “I’ll clean my room this weekend just be nice on what you’re gonna put on my shirt.”

Mikasa smiled sweetly at Eren but his stomach started to turn bad. “Eren I’ve always been good, now let Levi blindfold you so we can get this over already.” As the blindfold was being tied around Eren’s eyes Levi brought his lips to Eren’s ears and whispered “You’re going to be just fine.” Eren shuddered as Levi said those words which wasn’t helping the situation since he was already scared at what Mikasa had in store for him.

“Relax Eren, it’s just some words nothing harmful.” Eren felt that cardboard had be inserted in his shirt, “so that it won’t bleed through the shirt and stain your skin”, He had been sitting for almost 10 minutes when Mikasa said that she was done. “Don’t remove his blindfold yet, you guys time to change wardrobe. Go! Levi hold him down for a while” Levi brought Eren’s hands together in a steel strong grip. “Come on Levi. You love me don’t you. Let me go!” Eren struggled but it was futile. “No can do Eren, just this once I’ll side with your sister on this.”

“You can let him go now.” Mikasa said. As soon as Eren’s hand’s were free he yanked off the blindfold and tried to get his eyes accustomed to the light again. Mikasa and the others were still wearing black shirts but there was something written on them now. The phrase _I’M EMBARRASSED_ stood out.

“What the fuck Mikasa? What does that even mean?” Eren’s eyes scanned over every single guest and every single one of them had the exact same shirt but when he turned to Levi it was a bit different, _FUCKING EMBARRASSED_ “Why is yours different Levi?”

Levi and Mikasa both sighed, Levi stepped forward, “You should look at your shirt you shitty brat.” Just them Connie started laughing too hard causing him to fall down taking Sasha down with him, behind them Jean was grinning like a horse. Armin went beside Mikasa, trying to hide his smile behind his hands and Mikasa trying her best not to burst out laughing.

Eren suddenly felt nauseous but he took the front of his shirt by its ends and pulled at it to see whatever Mikasa painted on them. In bold white colors it said **A BUNDLE OF SECONDHAND EMBARRASSMENT**. “Mikasa what’s the point of this?” Eren gave her sister a questioning look. “I don’t get it.”

Connie laughed more with Sasha joining him. Levi decided to take a seat, bringing his cup of refreshment to his mouth to hide his smile at his boyfriend’s mild stupidity.

“You probably never will Eren.”

 Eren really hates the birthday parties that Mikasa throws just for him.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> More Author's note:
> 
> As I said in the beginning this was inspired by Elany's adorable and, might I add, perfect art. Which you can find  
> [HERE](http://elany.tumblr.com/post/61769771728/birthday-embarassments)
> 
>    
> Comment, criticisms, kudos, and bookmarks are all appreciated. :D
> 
> Thanks for reading. I love you guys!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr too my name is silvercana as well :)


End file.
